


Supernatural

by vaticanwhowolf



Series: Supernatural [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: All The Love, Destiel - Freeform, Multi, Random - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, bless this, english is not my original language so srry for everything, i dont even know what this is going to be about, i should be studying, just random spn stuff, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 08:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8482432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaticanwhowolf/pseuds/vaticanwhowolf
Summary: Basically one shots, short stories, etc.





	1. Destiel first date?

**Author's Note:**

> (+) I will include some of my dreams I had back when I just started watching SPN (sept 2016) (yea I'm new). Also I just wanted to tell I was imagining me being part of the spn cast (like season 16) and I wanted to do a fanfic about it but idk, I was like "daiting" Skandar Keynes and in the other version, Tommy Sangster. Don't ask me why. I also had this idea (just now) of writing smth about Luci's queen in hell or smth (bc I like to think Crowley as pan/bisexual).  
> Okay, this is long, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Insp. : http://anywhere-queen-of-ships.tumblr.com/post/152793497689/destiel-date-credits-to-the-artist  
> That's not my drawing, I saw it on google. If anyone knows the artist, please tell me and I'll tag him/her.  
> I'm in 7x16 so beside I set this in the bunker, I really dont know what's the context of it. Sorry.  
> BTW: I like to imagine angel's wings as sensitive, like the most sensitive point in an angel's body, Twice I read in fanfics that they could produce desire and pleasure (I'll leave that for another time babies). And I like to think that when an angel is reall really relaxed, they just show up. Also when they're really careless about their sorroundings bc they are being distracted like by someone in a romantic way, for example.

Destiel first date? :   
Dean, Sam and Cass were having some free time. No monsters, neither ghost or any not natural creature. Not angels or demons. Just them being able to breath peacfully.   
"We should do something", said Sam.   
"I'm just so tired, I don't wanna do anything at all, Sammy".   
"Cass?"   
"Uh?"   
Castiel had felt asleep in less than 2 minutes they were talking. He was sitting in a chair, arms crossed. Dean was laying on his bed with his eyes clossed but smiled at the image of a sleepy Cass.   
"Oh, forget it. I'll just go and buy somethings at the store", the moose said, "Want something, boys?"  
"Pie"   
"Burgers"   
Both Cass and Dean said at the same time.   
"I'll do what I can", Sammy said and grabbed his jacket. Then went out.   
The two men that stayed inside the bunker didn't talk for a while. It wasn't uncomfortable, they were just sleepy. Suddenly, Cass stood up and trew himself to the nearest bed. It endep up being Dean's. But the older Winchester didn't actually care or was to tired to. He just covered both of them with a blanket, not really thinking about it, and fall asleep in his angel's arms. 

***  
When Sam returned, he found his brother and best friend cuddling and wrapped with a confy blanket, with the most peaceful faces he has ever seen on them.   
He smiled. He was happy for his brother to finally having some good sleep, and Cass too. Even if they didn't realize, they both felt things for each other since years ago. Cass saved him from perdition, rebelled against his believes, fall and gave up everything for Dean. They do share a profound bond.   
So Sam decided to leave the pie and burgers in the table and went to a bar for a few hours. 

***   
Dean started to wake up when he felt something warm and soft rubbing his arm.   
He lazily opened one eye and saw he had his arm hugging Cass. He didn't want to wake him up. Also, he felt like in home. He closed his eyes again to get back to sleep but when he saw something black moving, he opened both. He was alert. Dean waited and saw Castiel's black wings slowly moving. They were like faded, but with every second the angel kept asleep, they were getting more recognizable.   
Dean found himself in a state of awe. Those wings looked so beautiful and amazing, full of God's grace. Dean wanted to touch them, feel the feathers. But he didn't move, he wanted Cass to rest.   
Soon, the wings sorrounded Dean and were fully touching him, like if Castiel was trying to cover him up, to protect him unconsciously. It was the most beautiful thing in the whole creation.

***   
After an hour, Castiel and Dean were both awake and were eating hamburgers.   
It all started with Dean not being able to look away from Castiel's wings that were still visible afer he woke up, with his hair messed up.   
"What'", he asked.   
"Can I... touch them?", Dean asked shyly.   
Castiel realized his wings were 'out'. He made them move, gracefully.   
"Yes", he whispered in response.   
Dean get closer, inside Cass personal space, and gently touched some feathers. Castiel let out a gasp. This kind of feeling was new for him, and he loved it.   
"You wanna eat something", asked Dean, taking a few steps back with a deep voice.   
"Hmnh", was the only thing Cass could said.   
Dean found the burgers and put them on some dishes. He also opened two beers.   
"Thank you Dean"   
"Your welcome, sunshine".   
Their burgers were half eaten when Cass suddenly said:   
"Is this what you humans call a date?"   
Dean blushed an almost died while eating.


	2. Only a minute/much later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sammy realises once again his brother's enormus crush on the baby angel in the trench coat. He's tired of the denial so he takes the matter in his own hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've just seen until 12x02 so I'll try to work with it and with what I know is coming. I'll try to do my best, fluff and all.  
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!!!

It was only much later that Dean realised what his brother was trying to say.

They were back from a hunt, and during the trip back to the bunker, Sam couldn't stop thinking about what his mother told him when they first hugged after she cam back from the death thanks to Amara.  
"Hey, Sammy", she called him and Sam stopped at the door of her room, "Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure mom, what is it?"  
She signed beside her in the bed for him to sit.  
"I...Well, it's about Dean".  
"Dean? Is he okay? I just saw him in the kitchen eating..."  
"When I first came here after...well, you know, everything, your brother saw your blood and told me to wait in the library while he was making sure nobody else was there", she said, "That's when I heard someone entering the bunker and almost killed your friend...the angel... God, I still can't believe it."  
"Yeah, Dean told me. It's big stuff. We also couldn't believe it at first."  
"The thing is that when Castiel saw Dean, he...he ran to him and hugged him tightly. I've never seen... And then your brother smiled, as if the light had returned to his life or something."  
Oh, OH.  
Sam understood in that moment what his mother was talking about.  
"Are you asking me if...?", Sam tried to find the accurate words, "If Dean and Cas are in a relationship?"  
"I guess... Look, Sam, I know I wasn't there all your lifes but I want to now, and if my son is...in love, I'd like to know."  
Samm smiled, "We all want, mom. That's the story I've been living for the last 8 years."  
"So Dean and Cas...?"  
"I don't really know, but many of our friends and I suspect that either they're in a secret relationship or that they both love each other but haven't realised it yet and are too afraid to confess.", he said, "You know? Our friend Charlie...", Sam struggled, he still missed her a lot, "She was like out sister. Me and her used to talk about Destiel. She thinks she once saw Cas about to kiss Dean but she wasn't sure."  
"That's umm...something", Mary said, "Is Dean happy?", she asked because what she cared the most was about his son to be happy, he deserved that.  
"They share a profound bond."

***

Back with the car trip returning home, Sam wanted to talk to Dean but knew if he said it directly, his brother wasn't going to say anything.  
"I talked with mom..."  
"Yeah? When?"  
"It was the first week she was with us. She wanted to know something..."  
"About?"  
"You.", Sam said and Dean looked at him briefly, "She told me that when Cas saw you after he thought you were dead he hugged you thighly..."Sam was trying to see if Dean was affected by his words, "She said your smile was something special."  
"I smile like that everytime I'm happy, it's not something different from the few times I actually am."  
"Buy yeah... I mean, you're different with Cas, always. Purgatory, your 'bond', he mostly answers to your prayers, the personal space thing (which he doesn't do with me, never), and, for God's sake, he rescued you from Hell."

Dean didn't answer right away. He just drove the rest of the way in silence, trying not to hink about what Sammy just said.  
When they arrived to the bunker, he went directly to the bathroom for a shower.  
"Just think about it. I know Cas feels the same, we all know. Don't be such a jerk."  
"Night, bitch", said Dean and closed the bathroom's door.  
After a relaxing shower, he sat on his bed and decided to watch some Netflix tv show to pass the time.  
What if his little brother was right? 

***  
The next time he saw Cas he couldn't avoid to remember Sammy's words that night.  
Cas always stood next to him, closer than with any other, that was a fact. Also, he realised the way Cas said his name, it struck Dean hardly. He felt something moving inside him, but knowing it was always there, everytime Cas said his name, he just didn't realised before. Moreover, when Cas toched his arm to see if he was okay, Dean couldn't stop his smile from appearing.  
"You're touching your stomach, Dean. Are you sure you are okay? I can heal you if you want."  
"No, Cas. Don't worry."  
"But I do worry, Dean."  
"Can you guys stop", Crowley, "You can flirt later."  
Cas tilted his head in that way he only did when he was confused. Dean wanted really har not to smile. Sam was really enjoying all of it, smiling internally. His brother was taking his time to process what his feeling meant.

***

"Cas, can I talk to you for a moment?"  
They were back at the bunker and Dean was in the door of his angel's room.  
"Sure. Is something wrong?"

Dean entered and realised Cas smell was all over the place. He kinda loved it.  
"Can I sit...?"  
"Dean, what's it?"  
The angel sat next to his human, both with broken pasts but managed to heal each other, always.  
"I..It's just that..."  
Dean never felt like this before. He wasn't able to find the words, his mouth felt dry. Well, fuck you luck.  
"Sammy told me the other day that you... He made me realise something."  
Cas waited.  
"It was always there, I suppose. You know, we haven't talked much about some things we...did before."  
"Do you mean those times we slept together? When we kissed...? Or that one time in the car when we...?"  
"Yeah, all of that", Dean interrumpted Cas.  
"Do you want to talk about it?"  
"First I want to know if what Sammy said is really true."  
"What do you mean?"  
Dean took a deep breath, "He said you lov...liked me...?"  
"You know I do like you, Dean."  
"But romantically speaking"  
Cas tilted his head, "I thought that was clear", he said while looking directly into Dean's eyes, "After all this years, I did fell for you, literally."  
Dean blushed and looked away, smiling. He felt Cas hand on his, he looked back at him.  
"I do like you too, for the record", he said.  
Cas smiled. That night they slept together, soft kisses were shared.  
Next morning, Dean woke up first than Cas and didn't have the heart to woke him up. He went to the kitchen and prepared some coffee. Sammy entered too and they sat on the table to have breakfast.  
"You seem dilighted this morning", Sam said, "What happened yesterday night?"  
"Drink your coffee, bitch."  
"Jerk."  
In that moment, Cas entered to the kitched, wearing Dean's sleeping gown, with his hair messy for last night. Sam looked to his borther and back to Cas. Dean was looking at the angel with heart eyes and that was how he knew what happened.  
"Hello sunshine. Breakfast?"  
"So you two are together now?", Sam asked when Cas sat know at the table with them.  
"Oficially, yes", Dean said.


End file.
